


Established Relationship - Snippet 1

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, slice of pack life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be fine. It was going to be fine and also ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Established Relationship - Snippet 1

**Author's Note:**

> There... may be more of these. I'm not sure. I just needed to actually finish something so it's a quick little thing that's been buzzing around my head for a while.

He's looking at a box marked _graphic novels - be very careful_.

He's looking at a box marked _graphic novels - be very careful - especially you Isaac I'm not even kidding_ in his entryway and he's wondering just what he's gotten himself in to. 

It had seemed a good idea at the time. Scratch that, it had seemed an _excellent_ idea at the time, but the time had been buried to the hilt in Stiles and he was sex-stupid and Stiles was making particularly adorably debauched noises and it just slipped out. The words, not his, you know.

Move in with me.

Stiles had kind of craned around and goggled at him, pleased and surprised and also a little sex stupid and he'd said yes, okay, sure and this was how Derek was here, looking at a box marked _graphic novels - be very careful - especially you Isaac I'm not even kidding - I will gut you_ in his entryway and kind of non-wondering how the hell he'd ended up in this predicament.

It was going to be fine. It was going to be fine and also ruin everything.

He was so screwed.

*

It took a little time to work out the pack dynamic after Scott became Alpha. Derek wasn't averse to being a beta, he'd basically been born and bred for the role and it fit like a comfortable old sweater, sliding back into it. He'd always figured he was going to be bossed around by Laura in any case and Scott was a little more diplomatic than she'd been so all in all, it wasn't so bad.

He'd also come from a mixed pack, so fitting in humans wasn't anything new either. But the humans born into a werewolf family, and the humans folded into a pack by necessity and friendship were two very different beasts and it was a delicate balancing act that they all seemed bound and determined to screw with every chance they got. It didn't help that not only did they have humans but a banshee and a kitsune and it was hard for everyone to know where they stood.

Scott was a good leader, open and approachable. He had a way of giving orders that made you feel like the idea had been yours and he was able to settle disputes without making either of the squabbling parties feel like they'd lost anything. Derek sat back and watched him work it out, offering gentle advice when it was asked of him but not interfering otherwise. 

Then Derek and Stiles had started sleeping together and Scott had kind of... not handled it very well. 

"He'll come around," Stiles had said at the time, not being able to understand how hard it was for Derek to be doing something that his Alpha disapproved of, even if it was silently. Scott would never openly come out against what was happening, but Derek picked up on it, clear as fucking day. It was probably worse that Scott was trying to hide his misgivings. "He just thinks we're going to, y'know, implode and take out the whole pack in our wake."

"There's nothing to implode," Derek said at the time, because, in his complete naivety, he'd just assumed he could sleep with Stiles and not get him stuck under his skin like a bur. 

"Oh yeah, totally," Stiles said, dismissive, because he already knew it was too late, damn him. He already _knew_ they were it for each other but he hadn't let Derek in on that fact yet. He wouldn't even be the first one to say _i love you_ , the smug asshole.

"He's got nothing to worry about," Derek had said loftily and Stiles had just nodded again, reaching up to scratch fingers against Derek's stubbled cheek, dismissive and affectionate at once.

Six months later, he had Stiles' boxes in his entryway, Stiles' father giving him a stern grilling like Stiles was still seventeen and not twenty-two and Scott glowering while throwing trash bags full of hoodies up through the second story apartment window because they'd figured out they could toss the non-perishables rather than traipsing up and down the stairs.

Derek felt a little whiplashed to say the least, but he did also feel happy that first night when he had Stiles fall asleep watching a David Attenborough special with his feet in Derek's lap and nowhere else to be.

Derek circled Stiles' ankle with his fingers, marvelling at the fragile bones and the delicate arch of Stiles' foot, and then Stiles jerked in his sleep, managing to catch Derek in the junk with his heel and got dumped to the floor in a flail of limbs. They'd laughingly planned on having sex on every flat surface in the apartment, and some vertical ones, that first night but instead they spent it in the emergency room, because Stiles needed stitches after cutting his chin open on the coffee table.

Stellar start, all in all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
